


坏习惯

by Minamiuta



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, wonhui - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamiuta/pseuds/Minamiuta
Summary: 全圆佑有很多坏习惯。





	坏习惯

全圆佑有很多坏习惯。  
比如他喜欢踩文俊辉的白鞋，喜欢抢着吃第一口他煮的桂林米粉，喜欢把没喝完的矿泉水往他面前扔。  
比如喜欢在海外巡演时往文俊辉的行李箱里塞他的衣服，自己背个黑书包假装潇洒。  
又比如在镜头面前重复着“俊很无趣”，但实际上他个辣鸡对着文俊辉的玩笑四秒不到就憋不住了。  
心口不一的坏家伙。

 

全圆佑在床上也有很多坏习惯。  
比如他喜欢抓着文俊辉的脚腕把他的腿摆弄来摆弄去，差点没把他拧成麻花。每每文俊辉双腿大开被他架在肩头顶弄的时候总是羞耻得想往反方向磨蹭逃开，却又立马被全圆佑紧扣脚踝用力拽回他身下，更加凶狠地往文俊辉身体里撞。  
脚腕热辣辣得他想哭，他白白的踝关节肯定被他抓红了。

“哭什么。”  
你这个大坏蛋。

文俊辉觉得自己现在就像砧板上的鱼肉任人宰割。

“你这条小鱼也上钩了不是吗？”  
你这个无敌大坏蛋。

 

对他觊觎已久的人终于放弃玩弄他的腿，有些急躁地将他翻了个面，还没等到他撑起身体便迫不及待地插了进来，力道之大撞得他屁股疼。  
全圆佑还埋进他的脖颈大力地吮。

文俊辉挣扎着偏过头，瞧见透进房间的几寸破晓天光。  
“你别…别吸……我今晚的衣服……没…没有内衬！”  
会被看见的。

“我就舔舔。”

湿热的柔软触感酥酥麻麻，让文俊辉忍不住夹了夹后穴。他听见全圆佑嘶地一声吸了口凉气，迎来了身上的人更猛烈的报复。  
全圆佑紧紧扣住他的双臂反剪在身后，下身却也是一刻不停的冲撞。一下比一下重，一下比一下深。  
仿佛施虐者和被虐者的情爱游戏，后者毫无还击之力。

全圆佑在床上为什么可以那么暴虐又那么温柔？  
他为什么那么步步紧逼又那么抵死缠绵。  
他为什么一边毫不掩饰对他的贪欲一边又怪罪他对他的勾引。

噗嗒噗嗒。  
文俊辉看见被情欲逼出的眼泪砸在床单上，像一朵绽开的雏菊，让他想起夏日在野外拍摄时全圆佑摘给他的那捧野花。又像初熟的几颗红果，该是酸甜口的，就像那年孤独的雨夜全圆佑喂到他嘴里的浆果，一咬下果皮细微的弹性也抵不住咬合，炸在口腔里迸发细籽。  
全圆佑所有的坏习惯不都是他纵容出来的吗，从他接过那捧花开始。他的爱人将这些世俗又美好的东西，他和他和太阳全都献给了心上人。  
月亮交出了他光芒，你又为何还心有不甘呢？

文俊辉被他牢牢锁住不得动弹，迷朦着潮红的双眼回过头去找一个答案。  
含情欲问心中事，月色前头不敢言。  
全圆佑吻了吻他随着身体震动簌簌掉下的泪水，偏执地往他身体里更深入、更深入的地方反复碰撞，好像只有这般才能确定。

我只是在害怕。  
害怕某天你突然的抽离，焦虑我无法开诚布公的占有，只会像个胆小鬼一样抛出隐晦又暧昧的语句。  
“我们是最合得来的人。”连身体的契合都。  
“海外巡演住一起的概率最高。”不管在哪都。  
“夏天的时候去钓鱼，6月10日。”我想余生都。

满心爱意无法公之于众的痛苦，你知道吗？  
他们知道吗？  
“你是我的。”  
是所有坏习惯背后的答案。

噼里啪啦。  
他的身体里开出了花。


End file.
